


In Darkness Bound

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: During Dagor Dagorath, Morgoth has his sights set on the one who will defeat him for good.





	1. Beleg I

Beleg had expected many things. Being taken by Orcs in the middle of daylight was not one of them.

"Quick, before someone sees us and decides to pursue." the Orc captain ordered 

They bound and gagged Beleg and then they dragged him off.

They removed the gag, once they reached Morgoth's fortress.

"What do you want me for?" Beleg demands

"Isn't it obvious?" the Orc captain laughs "You're a bait to lure in that friend of yours. Master is specifically interested in him."

Beleg cursed. He should have known that Morgoth would try to target Turin at some point. He had to do something, anything, to help Turin.

But he couldn't think of anything he could do to help in this situation.


	2. Тurin I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turin sets out on a journey, although it's more like a rescue mission. He gets help from an unlikely source.

Turin frowned. It wasn't like Beleg to be late to the meeting, much less miss it.

Yet he did miss it, which worried Turin. He imagined multiple scenarios, each one worse than the previous one.

Eventually, he made a decision. He would search for Beleg. He would find him and bring him back.

With this goal in mind, he packed what little possessions he had, including Gurthang, and ventured out into the wilderness. He, of course, also brought along food and water. 

The only problem was he didn't know which avenue to pursue. Beleg could be anywhere, and he had no leads.

He decided he would wing it, and ventured down a path at random.

He used to have horrible luck, but he hoped it had since improved.

There were a couple of animals on that path, but they all ran off upon sensing his approach.

All accept one.

It was a young fawn, clearly wounded. Turin decided to try and help it at least. He brought it with him, walking until he reached the clearing. There, he raised up his tent, choosing to spend the night here. He had few medical supplies, and with patience, he managed to stitch the fawn's wound the best it could.

The animal expressed its gratitude by ambling a way away and then looking back at Turin.

"You want me to follow you." Turin laughed, but did so anyway.

The fawn led him to the edge of the woods. And beyond it was an Orc camp.

The fawn stared at Turin knowingly.

"Thank you." he whispered


	3. Beleg II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orcs taunt Beleg.

A group of Orcs coalesced around Beleg, and all of them were sporting evil grins.

"We will have great fun torturing you while your friend watches." one of the Orcs smiled menacingly 

Beleg said nothing. He didn't want to give them a reason to believe his suffering could affect Turin. He would gladly sacrifice himself for the young child he met in the woods long ago, and for the young man said child grew up to become.

He would protect Turin until the end.

"Everyone breaks." the Orc remarked, as if reading his mind "And something tells me that you and that friend of yours are each other's main weakness, one that we can use against both you and him. And he just so happens to be the biggest threat to our Master."

Beleg shuddered at the implications of this.

"You think I will just stand by idly and let you do whatever it is you're planning?"

The Orcs laughed, and it was an ugly sound.

"When the time comes, neither of you will get a chance to object."


End file.
